Un Baño Relajante
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Después de una ducha las cosas se pueden ver de manera muy díferente... Una toalla puede desencadenar una autentica guerra! (AxS LEMON: Si eres menor o escrupuloso no lo leas ò.o) Lean y opinen! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAI! .


-UN BAÑO RELAJANTE -  
  
Una ducha... se sentía tan bien... notaba como si todas sus dudas, problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieran por el desagüe, junto con el agua caliente que resbalaba por todo su físico.  
  
Todos menos uno...   
  
Un quebradero de cabeza que no se podía sacar de su mente en las veinticuatro horas del día. Una chica malhumorada, orgullosa y narcisista... una chica de cabellos rojizos y mirada tan profunda como el propio mar que imitaban: Asuka.  
  
-Ya estoy otra vez con eso.... –Sacudió la cabeza haciendo que miles de gotas de agua salieran dispersadas. "Es imposible, peligroso y absurdo" le reprochó su mente. –Lo se, pero...   
  
Shinji Ikari salió de la ducha. El día estaba a punto de acabar tras un largo periodo de entrenamiento con su EVA había regresado a casa, colándose a Asuka, quien debía estar dos puertas más lejos viendo la TV, para tomar un baño.   
  
"Misato se ha quedado en la oficina para no se que rollo de papeles... así que tendré que hacer la cena para mi y Asuka... bueno y PenPen" –Se decía para si mientras alargaba el brazo para coger la toalla, pero se sorprendió al no alcanzar nada. –MIERDA!!! Me la tenía que dejar... –Se preocupó. "Si salgo así y Asuka me ve me..." –Matará.   
  
Suspiró y siguió pensando en alguna alternativa mientras pasaba la mirada por la sala para buscar algo que sirviera. Su mirada se fijó en una toalla dispuesta en la otra punta.   
  
-Ah! –Dijo saliendo para cogerla.– Salva•¿do?...NOOOOO! Tenía que ser de Asuka... –Susurró. "Si salgo con ella..." – Me matará.- Volvió a suspirar. –Bueno mejor esto que nada...– Se dijo para convencerse mientras se liaba la toalla a la cintura.  
  
Shinji abrió la puerta sigilosamente y sacó la cabeza lo mínimo que pudo, miró a ambos lados y suspiro aliviado. "Uf, no se ve..." Salió por completo del baño. –Bien... –Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si. -No esta.... –Pero palideció de golpe.  
  
-¿Decías? -Asuka estaba delante suyo, no se sabía como había aparecido allí, llevaba una camisa sin mangas junto unos pantaloncillos vaqueros que le quedaban a medio muslo y en su rostro aparecía un tono rojo ante la imagen del piloto mojado y medio desnudo.  
  
-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! ¿Q • QUE!? ¿CO • C"MO?!!!! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!!? –Gritó Shinji.  
  
-Baka... Vivo aquí. –Dijo con un aire de autosuficiencia. – Has tardado mucho! Yo también me quiero ba...ñar... ¿ESA ES MI TOALLA!!!? –Gritó al advertir el trozo de tela que tapaba a Shinji.   
  
-Errrrrrrrr.... Es que he olvidado la mía...U –Se defendió.  
  
-Suéltala. –Dijo secamente.   
  
-¿QUÉ?!! –Gritó Shinji poniéndose en una posición de sorpresa, con los brazos levantados y aguantándose sobre una sola pierna.  
  
-Va, espabila. Yo también quiero bañarme!!  
  
-Pero es que estoy... –Dijo Shinji tímidamente.  
  
Asuka se percató de que era únicamente esa toalla la que cubría las partes bajas del chico. "ARGH! Mojado y desnudo... solo con una minúscula toalla...." Asuka se volvió a sonrojar ante esto. -¿Crees que me asustará ver tu raquítico cuerpo?   
  
-Siento que mi cuerpo no sea de tu agrado!!! –Dijo seriamente mientras recuperaba su posición normal, claramente ofendido ante el comentario..  
  
-Eh? –Asuka se sorprendió. No esperaba esa reacción del tonto del Shinji, es más pensó que se la quitaría sin siquiera rechistar. "¿De veras pensé que haría eso?".   
  
Pero le había contestado, es más le había gritado y no solo eso, había pasado de largo dejándola sola en el pasillo. –Baka... –Susurró ella. Se sentía culpable, quizá había sido demasiado tiempo insultando y regañando al pobre de Shinji... "Yo no quería..." Pensaba ella inmóvil en medio del pasillo. No quería reconocerlo, pero no se podía quitar a Shinji de la cabeza.   
  
Desde aquella vez que se besaron. Un beso que resultaba ser una prueba enmascarada por el aburrimiento, para intentar negarse sus propios sentimientos, al advertir que llevaba más de una hora mirando a Shinji escuchar su S-DAT... claro que no surtió el efecto deseado... "Desde aquel día me di cuanta de lo importante que eres para mi... pero no hago más que herirte..."   
  
--  
  
Shinji entró en su habitación. Se sentía mal por haber reaccionado así ante Asuka, pero la verdad es que deseaba que se diera cuenta que le dolía ese comportamiento "pero a la vez me gusta...Suena masoquista...U" pensaba él, mientras tiraba la toalla encima de la mesa y se comenzaba a vestir advirtiendo, al fin, que había usado la toalla de Asuka...  
  
--  
  
-Decidido. –Dijo Asuka con mirada decidida. "Iré a por esa toalla, cueste lo que cueste" La verdad es que era cabezota a más no poder y esa reacción de Shinji le había herido su amor propio.  
  
Asuka se dirigió a la habitación del chico y pico una vez en la puerta para entrar sin esperar respuesta alguna.  
  
-¿PERO QUE COÑ...? –Shinji se estaba poniendo unos tejanos y los llevaba por medio del muslo, mostrando su ropa interior, justo cuando entró la chica.- PERO QUE MOSCA TE HA PICADO!!? Me estoy vistiendo! –Gritaba mientras se acababa de colocar el pantalón.  
  
-No te molestes en taparte... –Dijo Asuka, en verdad le agradaba el espectáculo.- Solo vengo a por mi toalla, quiero bañarme de una vez.  
  
-Eh? Pero si la acabo de usar. Coge otra, te la lavare y te la devolveré limpia...  
  
-No quiero otra. Quiero MI toalla que TÚ has usado. –Dijo cogiéndola de la mesa.-  
  
Pero... Coge otra! –Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella. "Que cabezonería más tonta..."- Cogió la toalla por la otra punta. -¿Que te cuesta?  
  
Asuka y Shini forcejeaban para hacerse con la toalla. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto pensaría que era una discusión de lo más tonta, y ciertamente lo era, pero no para ellos.  
  
-Yo te la lavaré....- Insistía Shinji  
  
-Que no quiero que la laves! La usaré.... ahora! –Seguía la testadura de Asuka.  
  
-Pero si debe estar... hasta mojada! –Shinji no abandonaría.  
  
-Es igual! SU•ÉL•TA•LA!!! –Continuó ella mientras tiraba más fuerte.  
  
-Ya... entiendo... ¿Lo haces porque me he... secado con ella? –Dijo Shinji mostrándose burlesco por primera vez en su convivencia con la piloto.  
  
Asuka dejó ir la toalla, al fin, haciendo que Shinji cayera hacía atrás de pura inercia, quedando sentado en la cama contra la pared y con la toalla sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Ouch... –Se quejó él desde su posición.- Te has pasado....   
  
Shinji se quitó la toalla de encima la cabeza y palideció al ver a Asuka frente suyo con cara de ira pero con sus ojos azules demasiado brillantes como para que él no se percatarse de que estaba a punto de llorar.   
  
Shinji se sentía impotente frente a la situación, pero en verdad no entendía lo que sucedía. Se estaban peleando por la toalla y él le había dicho.... "Pero lo he dicho en broma! Acaso... es.... ¿verdad?" Pensaba Shinji no muy convencido pero sonrojándose notablemente.  
  
-Si... –Susurró ella, a lo que Shinji volvió a la realidad.- ...Supongo que si.... –Dijo en un suspiro que le costó oír hasta a ella misma.  
  
-Pero... Pero... –Verdaderamente estaba sorprendido. ¿Asuka, SU Asuka, era la que estaba peleándose por utilizar ESA toalla? ¿La que ÉL había usado hacía algunos minutos?- Pero...  
  
Baka... –Dijo ella bajando la mirada. "Si lo se, es idiota e incluso ridículo. Pero me gustaría usarla..." Pensaba ella mientras él seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. "Pero es que lo deseo tanto... Asuka Sohryu Langley eres una pervertida!" Asuka volvió a la realidad y miró a Shinji. Seguía en la cama pero ya no permanecía en shock. Estaba feliz, contento e incluso un poco sonrojado. Le agradaba la idea de tener una oportunidad con Asuka. –Que haces Baka? –Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y volviendo a ser la Asuka fría y refunfuñona. –Vamos, dame la toalla!  
  
-En serio no te desagrado? –Dijo éste sin tenderle la toalla. –En serio deseas ESTA toalla? –Dijo él colocándosela sobre los hombros con una sonrisa pícara. –Ven.- Ordenó mirándola directamente a los ojos con una mirada cálida y sincera.- Cógela, No es tan difícil... –  
  
Asuka parpadeó repetidas veces. ¿ESE ERA EL MISMO SHINJI IKARI?! "La verdad... con esa sonrisa se ve aún más atractivo..."- Se dijo acercándose a él poco a poco. "Cogeré la toalla, me giraré y me iré a duchar de una vez." –Dijo a pocos pasos de su objetivo.- "un poco más..."   
  
Shinji por su parte no dejaba de mirarla. La forma como se acercaba le estaba poniendo nervioso... "¿Porque no va más rápido? a este paso..." Sonrió de nuevo al ver como Asuka vacilaba un poco. "No... será mejor que no le haga nada... que coja la toalla y se marche... es demasiado fácil y bonito para ser real... ¿Qué ella me deseé? Vamos Shinji Ikari, despierta!!"  
  
Por fin Asuka estaba delante de Shinji, quien no le había dejado de mirar intensamente con esa sonrisa llena de incontenible felicidad. Alargó el brazo, ya faltaba poco, no podía dejarse llevar por esos profundos ojos. Pasó la mano por al lado del rostro de Shinji, tocando ligeramente su mejilla, a lo que ella se sonrojó. Agarró la toalla y....  
  
Asuka no pudo contenerse, no quería contenerse más. Se inclinó y puso su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Shinji. Ahora era el turno de éste de sonrojarse. Ambos se miraban intensamente. Asuka tenía la mano aferrada a la toalla como si fuera el mismo piloto del Evangelion 01 y rozaba con su cabello el estomago desnudo de éste, quien no podía contener un ligero temblor.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra hacerte el creído.   
  
-¿Tu no lo haces?- Preguntó él como respuesta.  
  
-Hum... Sí, lo hago, pero no tiemblo como un flan. –Dijo poniendo su otra mano en la pierna del chico a lo que él comenzó a temblar más fuertemente. – Patética actuación.. –Comentó acercándose más aún al rostro del tembloroso joven. –Pero... no esta mal... –Dijo ella más en un susurro que en voz alta antes de que Shinji se acercara, juntando sus labios.  
  
Asuka se estremeció un poco al sentir la lengua del Tercer Niño invadir su boca, pero no tardó en corresponderle con igual deseo mientras desistía en esconder sus sentimientos  
  
Se estaban besando de nuevo.   
  
No era como aquella vez en que lo hicieron por puro aburrimiento, aunque para ambos significó más que eso, sino que era un tierno, apasionado, profundo y... sabroso beso. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, no lo podían negar. Mientras, ella se acomodaba en el regazo de Shinji envolviéndole con sus brazos y piernas, él la abrazaba por la cintura para impedir que se escapara y todo terminase.  
  
Se pasaron largo rato saboreándose mutuamente, y al fin ella dio por terminado el beso.  
  
-No ha estado mal... mejor que el último... ¿El próximo lo será más? –Preguntó ella con malicia.  
  
-Quien sabe...   
  
Y en verdad, ¿quién sabe?. Ni ellos sabrían decir cual de los siguientes fue el mejor beso de todos...   
  
Shinji pudo colocar a Asuka, entre besos y roces, estirada en la cama, bajo él. No dejaban de probarse el uno al otro, de saborear hasta el rincón más escondido de sus bocas. Shinji había ido desabrochando la blusa de Asuka y ahora tenía el pecho de ella a su entera disposición.  
  
Pero una idea se cruzó por la mente de Shinji. "¿Y si esto lo hace pera reírse de mi?" Pensó mientras dejaba de besarla pero sin que ésta lo hiciera. "¿Y si luego todo termina y aún es más fría conmigo?" Dijo separándose, a lo que ella le miró confundida. "¿Y si eso pasase? Yo no podría olvidarla... y menos si seguimos..." Pensó mientras se incorporaba mirando con pánico a los atónitos ojos de la piloto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella. "Ya entiendo... solo quería jugar conmigo" Pensó cerrando sus ojos, odiándose por mostrar sus sentimientos. "Seguro que ahora irá fardando de esto..." Se dijo girando la cara y cubriéndose con la blusa, pero sin moverse por miedo a echar a llorar y romper su promesa. –Entiendo... –Susurró.  
  
-Asuka... tenemos que hablar. –Dijo él cogiéndole de la barbilla y girándole la cara a la fuerza para que le mirase a los ojos.- Yo te amo, y no soportaría que tú te burlases de mí luego. –Dijo seriamente dejando a Asuka aún más atónita. –No quisiera que esto acabase, pero quizá tú estés confundida, quizá no me quieras...  
  
Asuka sollozó, al fin lo entendía todo. Él sólo tenía miedo que ella le pegase o se riera de él cuando todo terminase. Tenía miedo de ser utilizado también por ella... Y es que su actitud hasta hoy no ayudaba mucho en evitar pensar eso.  
  
-Mira Shinji. –Le dijo levantándose, mostrando la espalda al chico. –No pensaba reírme de ti, ni abofetearte, ni llamarte pervertido... –Él se la quedó mirando, quizá la había herido con esa duda... –Tampoco pensaba actuar luego como si nada hubiera pasado, porque... no podría. –Dijo girándose a él, momentáneamente, con una sonrisa sincera que Shinji nunca antes había visto en ella. – Únicamente no podía aguantar más con la farsa. Me gustas, desde hace tiempo me llevas gustando. Pero entiendo que no me puedas creer....  
  
-Te equivocas. –Le cortó él aún sin levantarse. –Te creo, más que nunca eres sincera contigo misma, y se te nota, estás aún más radiante. –Sonrió sin ver que Asuka se sonrojaba por eso.- He sido un idiota en pensar eso, perdona. Pero es que...  
  
-Tranquilo, entiendo que la Asuka que conoces no ayuda a que me creas. –Rió- Pero nunca he estado más segura. –Continuó. –Nunca en mi vida he querido a alguien tanto como para demostrárselo de esta forma... abiertamente, sincera... –Continuó mientras movía los brazos haciendo que la camisa cayera ante la incrédula mirada de Shinji Ikari. –Tampoco imaginé que me desvestiría frente tuyo... -Rió de nuevo.- Y no solo físicamente... Pero en fin, no todo se puede prevenir.- Finalizó, aún de espaldas pero con el cuerpo únicamente cubierto por su minúsculo pantalón.   
  
-A•A•A•Asuka.... –Pudo decir él al fin, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía la chica.- ¿Qui • Qui • quieres...?  
  
-Bobo... ni para eso sirves... –Dijo ella aún sin girarse para que no notara su rostro completamente sonrojado, aunque no ganaba al chico...  
  
Shinji la abrazó por la espalda, ante la sorpresa de la alemana. Estaba más feliz que nunca, por fin podía tener a la única cosa que anhelaba conseguir pero que, hasta hoy, le era imposible.  
  
Asuka, por su parte, tampoco lo estaba menos. Como decía Shinji, esta vez era sincera consigo misma, e incluso no pensó que estuviera cometiendo un error. Su único error era haber ocultado sus sentimientos desde que se dio cuenta de ellos.  
  
Volvieron los besos y caricias mutuas, esta vez más sinceras y seguras. Ambos acabaron en la cama casi sin darse cuenta. Shinji ahora permanecía debajo de Asuka y esta entre beso y beso le había empezado a desabrochar el pantalón. Pero Shinji la detuvo.  
  
-Oye... ¿En verdad no me llamaras pervertido, ni me pegarás después de esto? –Dijo con una sonrisa.   
  
Claramente no lo decía de verdad sino que quería ver la reacción de la orgullosa piloto que ahora permanecía en su posesión.  
  
Pero ella no contestó y se limitó a inclinarse para comenzar a besar el lóbulo de la oreja al piloto que aún esperaba una respuesta.  
  
-...Dime.... –Dijo él sin poder contener un gemido. A lo que ella sonrió pero no se detuvo. –No me insultarás...ni me..? OUCH!!!! Me has hecho daño.- Asuka le había mordido la oreja con demasiada fuerza, a propósito, claro.  
  
-No.. Hoy no te insultaré... ni te pegaré...- Contestaba por fin mientras se volvía a acomodar y él se deshacía de los pantaloncillos, dejándola únicamente cubierta por una minúscula prenda íntima. -Pero no pienses que eso incluye mordiscos y arañazos... –Sonrió ante la expresión de Shinji.  
  
-Entiendo... –Dijo él quitándose la impresión que le había dado esa respuesta.   
  
Los besos y las caricias dieron paso a la ternura y la pasión...  
  
Asuka por su parte acabó de quitarle los pantalones mientras Shinji permanecía estirado todo lo largo que era notando como la chica acababa de deshacerse de la prenda y permanecía arrodillada a sus pies. Cual fue el rostro de ésta cuando un miembro rígido, erguido, apareció frente a ella.  
  
Shinji levantó la cabeza, quería saber que pasaba pues era obvio que la piloto había descubierto su miembro. Pero se sorprendió al alcanzar ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica antes de que esta desapareciera de su campo de visión y empezara a notar una respiración entrecortada en su entrepierna.  
  
Asuka empezó a juguetear con él. Lamiéndolo, friccionándolo, mordiéndolo sutilmente mientras sonreía al escuchar los gemidos que Shinji no podía contener: estaba llegando a su límite.  
  
Al cabo de unos instantes Shinji jadeaba aún, tumbado mientras Asuka lo contemplaba, divertida, sentada sobre el vientre del exhausto piloto.  
  
-Que poco aguante...- Comentó ella haciendo que él reaccionara levantándose para mirarla por largo rato.  
  
Su rostro primero mostraba fastidio por el comentario pero pronto cambió por uno divertido y peculiar.  
  
-¿Tengo monos en la cara?! ¿Por qué me miras así!!!? –Refunfuñó ella.  
  
-Por nada, es solo... -Shinji alargó el brazo y pasó un dedo suavemente por la nariz de la molesta chica para quitarle parte del liquido que él había eyaculado minutos antes.- ...Esto.- Dijo mostrándoselo divertido, a lo cual Asuka frunció el ceño mientras él se lo acercaba a los labios sin tener que esperar mucho a que reaccionara y se lo quitara sensualmente con la lengua.  
  
Él la levantó, era su turno de hacerla sufrir...  
  
Pese a que opuso resistencia al principio, Asuka no pudo continuara evitando el cambio de lugares cuando Shinji la empezó a besar sabiendo que así quedaría indefensa... otra vez. Acabado el giro de la situación y tras otro millar de besos, caricias, roces y susurros Shinji empezó a juguetear con el pecho de la piloto. Su mano se desplazaba por uno mientras que con su lengua jugueteaba con el pezón turgente del restante.  
  
Asuka intentaba contener sus gemidos, pese a todo lo ocurrido no quería mostrar el placer que Shinji le hacía sentir. Pero no lo lograba y unos gemidos ahogados y roncos brotaron de su ser cuando Shinji empezó a succionar y lamer más intensamente el pezón que mostraba la excitación de la piloto mientras contemplaba como arrugaba las sabanas al apretarlas entre sus puños en su afán por no gritar.  
  
Pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano cuando a Asuka se le erizó el vello de puro placer al sentir como la mano sobrante de Shinji trazaba un camino deslizándose por su vientre... muslo... ingle... para finalmente acabar en el clítoris de la joven a la vez que ella exhalaba un gemido albergando en el los contenidos anteriormente.   
  
En ese momento Asuka agradeció la ausencia de Misato y el hecho de ser el único apartamento habitado de la planta.  
  
Shinji sonrió al ver que por fin no intentaba evitar mostrar su placer y se incorporó quedando sentado entre las piernas de la chica que suspiró al notar su abandono. ¿Suspiró? ¿De alivio? No, de desilusión. Ella también se incorporó con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos que ahora mostraban sus ansias de goce lo que hizo que él sonriera de nuevo al ver esto y con una mano en el pecho la indujera a permanecer recostada.  
  
Asuka accedió, sorprendiéndose al notar como él le estiraba una pierna y se la colocaba sobre su sudoroso hombro. Se intentó incorporar pero la misma mano se lo impidió. Shinji se acabó de acomodar la pierna encima de él y arqueó la espalda comenzando a explorar el interior de la chica, introduciendo su lengua, lamiendo hasta el último rincón. Asuka gimió al fin plenamente, pataleó, imploró a Shinji para que no lo hiciera, pero no lo logró. Él seguía saboreando el flujo que no paraba de brotar, igual que ella había hecho anteriormente: sin atender a ruegos.  
  
Pero esos fueron pocos, porque al fin Asuka imploró, pero esta vez más, cuando Shinji se retiró al advertir que ella había llegado también al clímax.  
  
Shinji no era menos, pese a todo no podría contener mucho más su deseo de poseerla, así que accedió a la suplica y esta vez la penetró con su miembro, fundiéndose, haciéndose uno, lentamente primero, disfrutando del cuerpo mojado por el placer y que yacía bajo el suyo, siguiendo el ritmo que él marcaba.  
  
Ambos estaban jadeando. Sus caras eran la viva imagen de la lujuria, del placer... Sus cuerpos se compenetraban perfectamente, amoldándose el uno al otro, quizá fruto del entrenamiento de sincronización, quizá por el deseo contenido hasta ahora de que esto pasase... pero ambos deseaban unirse, ser uno y el ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, los gemidos aún eran más intensos y Shinji gritó al unirse más profundamente mientras Asuka hacia lo propio abriendo sus ojos húmedos de lagrimas proporcionadas por el dolor y el placer, para contemplar los ojos de Shinji que la miraban intensamente mientras notaba un flujo correr por todo su ser sin dar tiempo a nada más, pues ambos estaban cegados por el placer del clímax que alcanzaron simultáneamente...  
  
--  
  
La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que ambos se esperaban o deseaban. Tenían que empezar a arreglarse para las clases, pese al cansancio si faltaban los dos Misato sospecharía algo, y lo último que querían era dar explicaciones a personas ajenas.  
  
Asuka fue la primera en despertarse, primero se desconcertó al encontrarse desnuda en la habitación de Shinji... pero pronto entendió y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Miró el reloj, por suerte aún iban bien de tiempo.   
  
Se encontró a Shinji durmiendo placidamente sobre uno de sus pechos y pensó en darle un empujón para que dejara de babeárselo pero su expresión de felicidad se lo impidió.  
  
Pudo levantarse sin que se despertara y comenzó a recoger su ropa esparcida. El recuerdo de anoche aún estaba presente en su mente y no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que miraba a la cama y se encontraba con Shinji, durmiendo, tranquilo, feliz y... desnudo.  
  
Se dirigió al baño para prepararse la bañera.  
  
-Joder... al final no me pude bañar tranquilamente ayer...- Dijo refunfuñando mientras buscaba ropa limpia. Fue a coger una toalla pero una idea cruzó por su mente. "Ayer me peleé por esa toalla y ni hoy ni nunca voy a desistir." Se dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Shinji a por esta.  
  
Cuando entró buscó con la vista y al fin la encontró: estaba bajo el cuerpo durmiente que había dejado en la cama.   
  
Se sonrojó y fue directa a por ella.  
  
Agarró la toalla con fuerza pero no podía sacarla, y menos si pretendía no despertar a Shinji. Se agachó, se acercó a él y lo beso ligeramente. Lo que hizo que se despertara al fin.  
  
-Uggh? –Musitó.- ...Nos días. –Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Al verla al fin un poco más despierto, sonrió, pero no tardó en sonrojarse y levantarse rápidamente.- AH!  
  
-Baka... –Dijo ella mientras cogía la toalla liberada y se daba media vuelta para irse a pegar un baño.  
  
"Es-Esta ...desnuda.." Se dijo Shinji al ver la figura de Asuka alejarse. Pero al verla con la toalla al fin lo recordó todo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. "...Asuka..."   
  
Esta, como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba se giró al llegar a la puerta y, frunciendo el entrecejo, le sacó la lengua y le grito... –PER•VER•TI•DO!!!!!!   
  
-Dijiste que no lo volverías a decir... -Dijo Shinji sentado en la cama con una sonrisa y una tremenda gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
-Recuerdo lo que dije: "HOY no te insultaré ni te pegaré" Pero ya es MAÑANA! –Dijo volviendo a sacarle la lengua.- Y espabila o llegaremos tarde. Me voy a bañar.  
  
-Te acompaño. –Dijo él levantándose y comenzando a coger la ropa.   
  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
-Que yo también me voy a bañar –Comentó tranquilamente mientras acababa de coger la ropa.- Por cierto córtate las uñas... me has dejado hecho unos zorros... Pobres omoplatos míos! - Dramatizó acercándose a ella.- Vamos, Chibi-Kitsune. –Dijo cacheándole el culo al pasar por su lado.  
  
-BAKA HENTAI!!! –Le gritó mientras le daba un buen golpe.  
  
Ambos se estaban "peleando" cuando el sonido de una puerta les hizo mirarse incrédulos quedando paralizados en medio del pasillo.  
  
-Waaaaaagh.... –Bostezó Misato mientras aparecía en el pasillo. – O.Ou   
  
Su rostro no podía contener más sorpresa. Mientras, los pilotos se iban sonrojando más y más a la vez que se intentaban tapar como podían...  
  
-Er... ¿Una noche movidita? –Sonrió picaronamente.-   
  
-Esto... –Reaccionó Shinji.- Me voy a duchar... –Dijo dándose media vuelta.  
  
-SÍ! YO TAMBIÉN!!! –Gritó Asuka automáticamente sin percatarse de lo que decía- Er... quiero decir que... este... –Intentó arreglarlo.- Oh, Misato! Maldita inoportuna aparición... que nos vamos a duchar... Y QUITA YA ESA CARA!  
  
Misato contempló como ambos se dirigían al baño. –Shinji! Bonito culo! –Grito cuando este entraba al baño y Asuka se giró para dirigirle una mirada de odio. -Esta juventud...  
  
FIN...  
  
[ N. de Dark Tsubasa.-   
  
Mejor me ahorro más comentarios obscenos, OK? XD  
  
Bueno... no es que me haya quedado muy bien pero teniendo en cuenta mi nivel de escritura, y que es mi primer fic lemon pues...poco más se puede pedir n.nU  
  
Solo decir que quizá me haya quedado un poco empalagoso... (que no era mi intención...) U y que SÍ era necesario que Shinji se pusiera paranoico... sino... ¿Esto sería Evangelion? XDDD   
  
Y bueno... quien sabe si no me da por escribir un sidefic... Ehehehehe n  
  
Para Comentarios, Quejas, Amenazas y algún que otro Halago... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAAAAI!!! ==  
  
DarKtSuBaSA/ ] 


End file.
